blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Amberlight's Dream Discussion Page!!!
Hey everyone! This is the discussion page of my story! Let's prep and get ready for the story of our lives!!! Sorry, I changed the name! Let's get started! Members: Flighty Shadow Sandy Crystie Beepaw! Raven! (I'm working on Ch. 1, btw) Plot: My plot: Flighty- Amberkit will be a she-cat the can read minds. She has a crush on Thunderstrike, a handsome ginger tom, and she has a brother, Flarekit. (aka, Flaresun) Father: Rushfoot doesn't love Amberkit as a daughter, and cares more of Flarekit, since he's ordinary. Mother: Braveheart, who is kind to both of her kits, but worries the most is Amberkit. ''' '''The clan that they will be in; RoseClan- leader Cheetahstar Amberlight will fall in love with a WhisperingClan warrior- Thunderstrike Flaresun's mate will be- Summerflower. . Prologue. Starflame grunted in pain as she felt her kits push out of the world. She felt Stormclaw lick her head and whispered. " Come on Star, you can do it. Our kits will be beautiful like you." That gave the slender she-cat a strike of energy as both of her kits splayed. Stormclaw licked his kits and carried the youngest kit to their mother's belly. "Oh Star, they are beautiful! I wish I was there to live with you." Starflame moaned at the thought, that her little kits will never know each other. " Let's name our kits, shall we Storm?" Stormclaw nodded and the RoseClan's medicine cat's turned to their children. " I think the oldest one should be named.... Snowflakekit, because of her sharp blue eyes and fluffy white fur." Starflame's heart ached about the thought of Snowflakekit will have to live without her sister, her true family, and how life is hard in IceClan. " I think the brown she-cat should be Amberkit, because of her pelt and eyes." Amberkit mewled as if she agrees with the name. Starflame licked Snowflakekit, whispering in her ear. " Oh my precious daughter, you will have a good life in IceClan. May MistClan light your path." The new mother's voice broke as she cried, Stormclaw wrapping his tail around her, he looked at his other daughter, Amberkit, and licked her pelt clean. " I have to go." Stormclaw bellowed as he rubbed her muzzle against his. He grabbed Snowflakekit and then the family watched as father and daughter left, their pelts vanished from a hill. When she had reached in camp, cats began to pour out. The first one that noticed her was the leader, Cheetahstar, her golden pelt glowed in the sunlight. " Starflame!! Where were you?" Her mother fussing over her, until she peared over her shoulder. "Is that a kit? Starflame shuddered as the leader questions. " I found a little kit alone in the snow. Can we keep her in the clan?" Cheetahstar's face was squinched, as she tipped her head in one side. " We don't want to be known as the clan that leaves kits in the snow." Cheetahstar flicked her tail as she went to the nursery. A navy blue she-cat with her kit, Braveheart and Flarekit. " Braveheart, can you take care of this kit?" Braveheart looked at Amberkit, and her eyes softened. " Sure, I would." Amberkit wailed as she smelled the sweet scent of milk, and went to the warrior's stomach, sucking eagerly. "'' l will always protect you, and love you forever, until I lose my last breath, my daughter." ''Starflame thought sadly as she went to the medicine cat den. Chapter 1 Amberkit squirmed in the nest. “Watch it!” Flarekit yowled. “You trodded on my tail!” “Don’t trod on your brother’s tail, Amberkit,” Rushfoot mewed impatiently. Amberkit sighed. Rushfoot loved Flarekit more than he loved her. In fact, Rushfoot didn’t love her at all. Once when she and Flarekit were playing “Guess what I’m thinking” and she kept guessing correctly, Rushfoot had literally thought, “I hate Amberkit.” “Rushfoot, please be kinder,” Braveheart meowed. Rushfoot snarled. “I’m not kind to cats who don’t deserve it.” Amberkit whimpered as Rushfoot’s mind clearly broadcasted, “What a brat.” And then, “Whining little freak.” “I’m going to go out for a walk,” she mewed meekly. “Good riddance,” hissed Rushfoot. Don’t come back. “Be careful!” Braveheart called as she glared at her mate. Amberkit sighed. She went behind the elders den, and then she saw a butterfly! Heart racing, Amberkit distractedly chased it out until she was out in unknown territory. Uh oh, she thought. Where was she? She tried to head back where she came from, but she only became more and more lost. She headed through a bush she thought looked familiar… “Ouch!” Amberkit cried out. It was a thorn bush! “Who is it?” called an unfamiliar voice belonging to a she-cat. Amberkit sniffed the air. The scent was strange on her nose. Was this a cat from another Clan? “Get off RoseClan’s land, filth!” she snarled. The mysterious she-cat purred in amusement. “You’re on WhisperingClan land, little kit. How did you get so lost?” “I was chasing a butterfly,” Amberkit explained. “Well, you’re all scratched up,” meowed the she-cat. “I’ll take you to my den, and we’ll have Shadowstar bring you home. I’m Dawnshine, by the way. Medicine cat of WhisperingClan.” “I’m Amberkit,” Amberkit mewed. “I’m from RoseClan.” Dawnshine nodded, wrapping her tail around the young kit. “Be careful,” she said. “I don’t want the cuts to get infected.” Amberkit leaned against Dawnshine as she limped to her den. A tomkit was following his mother around when Amberkit arrived. He suddenly shouted, “Hey! Who’s that! She doesn’t smell like WhisperingClan! Shadowstar! There’s an invader!” “It’s quite all right, Thunderkit,” Dawnshine mewed reassuringly. “She’s harmless, a kit like you. Why don’t you take her to my den if you need something to do?” Thunderkit nodded eagerly. “Hi,” he meowed. “I’m Thunderkit of WhisperingClan. Who are you?” “I’m Amberkit. From RoseClan,” Amberkit mewed shyly. Thunderkit nodded. “I’ve never met any cat from RoseClan before.” “I’ve never met any cat from WhisperingClan either.” “You met Dawnshine.” Amberkit blushed in embarrassment. “Oh, yeah.” Thunderkit smiled. “But I’m more interesting, right?” Amberkit blushed even more as she heard Thunderkit think, I wish Amberkit lived here all the time. “Definitely.” Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:Collaboration